The Winter of Discontent
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: Emma's heart stopped and then just as suddenly began to race along with her mind. She didn't know what to think or why she felt the way she did, mostly confused, a little jealous and even a little aroused. Written for Swan Queen Week 2016 Day 6: Envy


Part Six of SwanQueen Week 2016

Theme: The 7 Deadly Sins

Prompt: Envy

Summery: Emma's heart stopped and then just as suddenly began to race along with her mind. She didn't know what to think or why she felt the way she did, mostly confused, a little jealous and even a little aroused.

The original draft of this was edited by the wonderful Cachedog, but I have since edited a lot, and its nearly 1am and I haven't long since finished work – so this is probably full of mistakes which I will get checked and update in a few days x

 **The Winter of Discontent**

* * *

' _Envy is the ulcer of the soul.' – Socrates._

Envy like greed and lust, is an insatiable desire. Envy is similar to jealousy in that they both encourage one to feel discontent towards someone's traits, status, abilities, or rewards.

Regina had known the blonde for five years, and she still didn't know if she wanted to _be_ Emma, or if she wanted to be _with_ … no… Not possible…

Emma had been born inherently good, Regina wasn't so lucky; her internal battle a daily occurrence, her selfishness so ingrained. Regina may be a hero, but that didn't mean taking the hard road came easy to her. She wished she could be the young girl she once was, innocent, and naive. She used to see the best in people but now she just saw the truth, that people couldn't be trusted. They were all liars and cheats; some were just better at hiding it than others.

It was family night, and Regina had foolishly agreed to meet Emma and the rest of the rest of the crazy Addams family at the loft apartment. Uncle Fester aka-Killian Jones was late, and she was stuck in a nauseatingly decorated room with the woman she was trying her best to avoid, and a loved up couple she just barely tolerated on a good day. Her son was upstairs _allegedly_ doing homework but she was sure he was texting his mates or playing on one of his games consoles. Regina sighed irritably as she flickered through the out of date Home and Garden magazine. She had read the issue cover to cover when it had come out nearly two years ago. It was so typical for Mary Margaret to be behind the trend. She could see why her interior design and fashion sense or there lack of looked like a complete mishmash of ideas.

"He shouldn't be much longer" Emma apologized awkwardly, her eyes flicking from Regina to the door and back again. She and Regina rarely spent time with each other without Henry's presence or a task to distract them. She didn't know how she was to behave or what she was meant to say.

"Out with it then, where is he?" Regina said feigning disinterest. Honestly, she couldn't care less if the pirate showed but her curiosity and annoyance gnawed away at her. It was not only rude to be late, especially without so much as a phone call, but Emma deserved more than that, she deserved more than him. She hated the way he treated the Savior and how no one seemed to bat an eye at it. The _not-so_ -Charming's seemed to think he was a gift from the God's, and sadly, Emma thought no different.

Emma tried to ignore the sourness in Regina's voice. She hated that three of the most important people in her life couldn't get along and she wished she could understand why. Why Henry and Regina avoided spending time with her boyfriend unless they really had to and even when they did, they made it clear they didn't enjoy it. She assumed that Henry didn't like Killian because he wasn't his dad and he was at an age where most things seemed to irritate him in some way or another. As for Regina, she thought it was just bitterness that Emma had someone to share her life with and she didn't; now that Robin had left Storybrooke.

"He had an appointment with Whale. It's taken me months to get him to see a doctor and I don't really want to hound him now he's finally gone." She knew Regina would think he should have contacted her. If she were honest, she believed so too.

"Scurvy, worms, syphilis?" Regina sassed a wicked yet playful glint in her eyes. Emma just rolled her eyes and shook her head causing the brunette to smile. Something about putting the pirate down always made her feel just that little bit better.

Just then the door to the apartment opened and the pirate stepped inside carrying a pharmaceutical bag and an apologetic look. "Sorry I'm late. Whale was more thorough than the ship doctors, and I didn't realize it would take so long."

"So, what did he say?" Emma asked.

"I don't remember, some kind of illness with a posh name-"

"Misogyny?" Regina offered not looking up from the suddenly interesting magazine that also allowed her to privately curl her lip smugly at her own joke.

Emma rolled her eyes again but couldn't help the smile on her lips. "Regina," she warned softly, no real threat in her voice.

"Anyway-" Killian continued "I have to take these pills four times a day an hour before food."

"Or what? I hope it's nothing too serious," Regina said standing up, tossing the magazine onto the coffee table. "It would be such a shame if you were to die. _However_ would we cope without you?" Sarcasm dripped from her words as she cocked her head, placing a hand on her hip as she stared him down. "But then again, Emma's a strong woman, I'm sure she'd move on without you."

He growled in annoyance, clenching his one fist as he stepped closer, glaring menacingly at the brunette woman. "You think you're so much better than me!"

"No, I just think your ambition outweighs your relevant skills." Now it was Regina who stepped closer. She wasn't about to let him dominate the situation. "I just think Emma can do better than a filthy pirate." She let her eyes travel over his body with disdain on her face. She stepped back, the stench of his inadequacy too much for her. Her eyes flickered from Emma to Mary Margaret; ignoring the knowing look the other brunette gave her. "Well now we're all here shall we be going?"

"Henry!" Emma called, grateful to be going to Granny's. Whatever happened Regina wouldn't make a scene in public.

"I'm not going with that bitter twisted old hag!" Killian argued, he hated having to share Emma with her, he'd rather stay behind than watch their interactions.

"It's family night Captain and we have waited _ever-so_ patiently for your return," Regina snarled in is direction then added, "lets just get it over with shall we?!" to no one in particular.

"You know maybe if you got laid once in a while you wouldn't be so uptight!" Killian continued to urge her on, he knew how much Emma hated it when Regina fought with him, and anything to drive a wedge between the two women was good in his books.

"Why do you always feel the need to talk about my life? Is yours not living up to your expectations?" she said wide-eyed as she sassed, a little trick she had learnt from her sister. She just loved toying with him, especially when he bated her so. "And for your information I get 'laid' plenty." She said punctuating the air.

"Gross!" Henry exclaimed as he stepped into the room, face screwed up in disgust. There were some things about his mothers' lives he just didn't need to think about. He knew his mother was having a relationship of sorts with Maleficent, Regina had sat him down and told him as much, but he didn't really need to think any more about what that meant.

"I'm sorry Henry." Regina smiled extending her hand for her son to take. "Come on, time for dinner."

They walked to the diner in an unplanned two-by-two bible style; Mary Margaret and David walked arms linked at the front of the party, smilingly knowingly at one another. The arguments of Killian and Regina had been a topic of much discussion between them. They had decided that it was best if they sat back and watched everything unfold and wait. They would wait and see if Henry's two mothers worked things out for themselves, if not they'd bang their heads together.

In the middle walked Henry and Regina; hand in hand talking about the new comic book Regina had bought them him. They had an agreement, only one bad thing was allowed to be said about Killian each per day; and they had both used their daily allowance that morning before nine am.

Regina tried to keep her thoughts about the pirate to herself; she didn't want to influence Henry's opinion too much. But, at the same time, she feared that Henry would grow to like him and by expressing her disdain she would inadvertently push her son towards a man she despised. It was safer to keep quiet.

Lagging behind were Killian, who was ranting irritably about the woman in front of them, and Emma who was lost deep in thought, and not listening to anything the man had said. Regina's words burned into her mind, ' _and for you information I get 'laid' plenty'._ What was that supposed to mean? Who was she sleeping with? And why did it matter to her? She could feel the bubble in the pit of her stomach, she knew a green-eyed monster was beginning to grow, but she didn't know why, or maybe she did and she just wasn't ready to admit it to herself.

The dinner had been less awkward than expected. Killian kept mostly to himself, drinking more than eating, but he did engage every so often with Mary Margaret and Henry who were sat either side of him. He knew getting both Emma's mother and son on his side to fight in his corner would only help his case, and so he attempted to suck up, big time. At the other end of the table David, Regina and Emma enjoyed some relaxed grownup talk. Regina and David got on surprisingly well, both their senses of humour were a little dark and they enjoyed teasing Emma and making her grow ever more uncomfortable.

They left the diner with five genuine smiles and the Captain's false smile still intact, greeted by the cold. Henry and Emma played with their breath, watching the white wisps in the winter's air. Killian stepped behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her cheek. She felt the urge to pull away, but did nothing.

Regina rolled her eyes as she looked at them. "I think I'm going to head back, _before I vomit my dinner_." She added the last in a hushed tone, however the pirate's ears were not as clogged with wax as she had imagined, and he heard.

"What's the matter, _your highness_ , can't stand that I get my happy ending and you don't?" Killian smirked.

Regina grit down hard and too a small breath, Archie was trying to teach her to remain composed, but his techniques only got her so far. "Keep talking guyliner, someday you'll say something intelligent." She hated the way he carried Emma on his arm like a trophy, once a pirate always a pirate. He was only interested in the treasure, the high prize, and the bounty; Emma was worth more than that.

"Regina please." Emma begged, pulling out of his suffocating embrace. "Let's not spoil a nice evening."

"I'm sorry Emma." Regina sighed, she looked genuine and forlorn at the blonde, and she was exhausted emotionally by everything. "I have really tried with him, I really have, but sometimes I just… I hate him." She explained.

Killian continued to question over Emma's shoulder, "I bet you even lied about sleeping with someone. Who'd want you anyway?"

"No, not hate." Regina corrected. "Despise." She spat. Seriously what did Emma even see in him?

"Hello Dear." Maleficent's drawl cut through the icy air, providing Regina with much needed comfort in her time of anguish. She smiled at the group now before she approached Regina and brushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. She had performed this gesture many times in public without anyone's notice but this time the Charming's looked knowingly at one another and Emma's eyes widened as it dawned on her and then narrowed a little as she doubted it. Regina was straight, _wasn't she?_

Out of the corner of her eye Regina noticed Emma's cheeks tinge a little pinker than they had a moment previous and it wasn't because of the cold. "I've had a pretty rotten day dear, you fancy taking me home and making me feel better?"

Maleficent stepped closer, leaning in until her bright red lips touched Regina's. "I'd love nothing more dearest."

Emma's heart stopped and then just as suddenly began to race along with her mind. She didn't know what to think or why she felt the way she did, mostly confused, a little jealous and even a little aroused.

Later that night Emma lay awake in the darkness staring up at the ceiling. The television of her minds eye was stuck on one channel replaying the same scene again and again. The kiss had been quick, yet meaningful; Regina had met Maleficent's lips with her own, their eyes closed as a tender hand cupped Regina's cheek.

She was still surprised by Maleficent's gentleness, the way she had taken Regina's hand in her own as they had walked off, the way she had brushed a lock of hair behind Regina's ear with tender affection. The memory gnawed away at her, churning her insides up. Jealousy was an ugly emotion, but she could do nothing to quell the feeling.

Emma rolled over onto her side, she wished she could be as open about her sexuality as Regina seemed to be, but she didn't even know where to start. Whilst she was with Killian she didn't want to rock the boat by coming out about her bisexuality, but she wished she didn't have to keep it a secret. She was jealous of how at ease Regina seemed to be in Maleficent's presence, they seemed so in tune with one another, she'd never had that. No one looked at her the way the Dragon looked at the Queen.

Emma sighed to herself as the jealous boiled hotter inside her, maybe she didn't want to _be_ Regina, maybe she wanted to be _with_ her….


End file.
